morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer Henrik Descartes
is a character from Favilla Archer Descartes is a kind and friendly shapeshifter hailing from Camp Lyricus, where he befriended Vivian prior to her becoming captain. Though he was brought to the ship upon request rather than by choice he strives to assist and help those around him, while fully soaking in the experience of travelling the world of Morpheus. Despite being anxious about leaving home he is keen to learn and broaden his personal horizons, all while under the careful watch of Viva. Personality Archer is extremely relaxed and approachable, making him someone who is exceptionally easy to talk to and ask for help. Though he isn't an overly social person he will always greet people and try his best to make others feel at ease. When you first meet them Towards a stranger Archer might seem a little quiet and resistant only through sheer caution over anything. He has spent most of his years in one place and can be resistant to change, especially when overwhelmed with lots of new people at once. Still, he tries his best to be trusting to those he meets. To others they like/dislike He tends to be relatively polite to all he meets whether he likes or dislikes someone, though he might be a little less willing to make small talk with someone he is less familiar with or someone who he considers unsavoury to be around. He is considerably more at ease around familiar faces and those he considers friends and close co-workers. Beliefs Despite the Descartes having beliefs heavily rooted in technology and the Gods that correspond to that, Archer considers himself unmotivated by religion and the Gods. Preferring the idea of being in control of his own fate through his words and actions. Hobbies 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique This is compulsory Physical (biological) appearance such as hair and eye color, body length and weight, other measurements, scars, abnormalities etc. '' '''Second Form' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. Attire signature pieces of clothing, or just generic clothing style and accessories. Mention BRIEFLY if they carry any weapons (Separate section for Weapons). Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? 'Languages' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention. 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore. Category:Archer Descartes